Ashvane Trading Company
House Ashvane}} (formerly) |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Active}} The Ashvane Trading Company, often shortened simply to Ashvane Company, is a Kul Tiran shipping and manufacturing company based out of Boralus and owned by House Ashvane. They are currently led by Lady Priscilla Ashvane, the president of the company. They were rumored by Kul Tirans to be a front for numerous criminal activities, and these rumors only became more common after they bought the prison island of Tol Dagor, which soon became a prison for Lady Ashvane's political opponents. The Ashvane Company uses a special type of coal that is trademarked to them named Ashvane Coal that puts out less smoke and burns hotter, allowing for workers and artisans to work with less coal. The company was complicit in Lady Ashvane's plot to become Lord Admiral, depose House Proudmoore and take control of Kul Tiras, and manufactured the Azerite-imbued weapons used by the Irontide Raiders to destroy Daelin's Gate. Following the public reveal of Lady Ashvane's treachery, the Company was ordered to halt all production of weapons while the Proudmoore Admiralty dealt with Lady Ashvane's treason. Ashvane-loyal Marines stationed in Tol Dagor were later pushed out by a force of the Proudmoore Admiralty. Several of the Company's forces, fighting alongside the Irontide, later took part in the Siege of Boralus on Lady Ashvane's orders. Another Ashvane Company force under Commodore Calhoun and Captain Hartford established the port of Redrock Harbor in Vol'dun, where they conduct illegal mining operations. Notable Manufactured Products Ashvane Rifle Precise, versatile and very simple to reload, the Ashvane Rifle is standard issue for Kul Tiran riflemen. In addition to the standard Ashvane ammunition, three variant types of rounds exist that can be used by this rifle: incendiary rounds, blasting rounds and heartstopper rounds. Ashvane Pistol The standard sidearm of Kul Tiran forces, this pistol is both precise and easy to carry. Quick to reload, it uses the same rounds as the rifle variant. It features a small blade attached to the lower barrel as a last resort against melee combatants. Lady Priscilla Ashvane herself was known to carry one, which she used in an attempt to assassinate Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore by shooting the Azerite evidence brought against her, resulting in a volatile explosion. Ashvane Grenade This type of cast-iron was mass-produced by the Ashvane Foundry. Originally designed simple as an explosive, Ashvane Company chemists have found creative ways to use the cast-iron as a container for their various concoctions, with deadly results. Bolstered with Azerite gumpowder, these grenades have proven to be quite volatile, and were instrumental in the Irontide raid on Daelin's Gate. Ashvane Suppression Rifle Standard issue for Ashvane Marines stationed in Tol Dagor, this variant of the Ashvane Rifle allows one to charge up a power burst that will blast all foes standing in front of them, setting them aflame and providing a close range option most useful in the close quarters of Tol Dagor. Due to the modifications made to allow this, it is not as versatile as its original model and cannot use variant ammunition. Ashvane "Magebane" Riot Shield Standard issue for guards of the Tol Dagor prison, the Ashvane Riot Shield is specially warded and enchanted to reflect and redirect spells that are cast at the wielder. Ashvane Light Cannon The standard issue mobile artillery piece of the Kul Tiran military, the Ashvane Light Cannon is typically used as a field cannon on land or aboard the various ships of the navy. Ashvane "Ambassador" Heavy Cannon One of the Ashvane Company's most notable manufactured weapons, the "Ambassador" is the standard issue stationary heavy cannon of the Kul Tiran military. Typically built on shore establishments such as Tol Dagor, Daelin's Gate and Krakensbane Cove, it is known to have fired over two thousand shots during the Second War. Category:Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Businesses Category:House of Ashvane